mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Itsumo Misora
Daiwon C.I. Star Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Sunday | first = 2000 | last = 2001 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a fantasy and sports manga by Mitsuru Adachi. It was published by Shogakukan in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Sunday from issue 22/23 in 2000 through issue 24 in 2001, and collected in five tankōbon. The story revolves around six children and a cat who save a religious icon from a fire at a temple, in reward for which the temple god grants each of them a power that activates on their 13th birthdays. Upon entering junior high school together, the six are forced to join the Sports Rental Club, which provides temporary members to other clubs when regular members can't participate for some reason. Characters ; : The oldest of the six children, born April 10. She is given telekinesis by the temple god and, as the first to turn thirteen, is the first to learn about her gift. Misora is the daughter of an almost-famous movie star who died shortly after playing his first role in a movie. :She plans to be the first Japanese woman to win an Academy Award for Best Female in a Leading Role ("Best Actress"). Misora is a gifted all-around athlete: in a softball game, she managed to adapt her pitching to the skill of the opposing pitcher by mimicking her for four innings. She thinks Miyako is her rival, though Miyako doesn't return the feeling. As the series progress, they seem to become friends. She is good friends with Jūshirō and Ryūdō. ; : One of the six children, born January 3. He is given the ability to instantly transport himself. While playing in sandlot games, Kōta is compared to the hot-blooded Senichi Hoshino, manger of the Chunichi Dragons baseball team at the time of the story. His grandfather is a famous movie director. Miyako, Chiyonosuke, and he are good friends. As the series progress, he develops feelings for Misora. ; : One of the six children, born June 7. He is given the ability to see, by looking at a person's palm, who they will marry either three or six years in the future. While he has been Misora's friend since childhood and wants to become more than friends, Misora does not seem to notice him in a romantic way. Ryūdō is good friends with Misora and Jūshirō. He doesn't like Kōta and is constantly trying to outdo him, though Kōta doesn't seem to notice. ; : The second oldest of the six children, born April 19. She is given precognition. Miyako has better motor reflexes than Misora. Her older sister teaches at the school they all attend. She is good friends with Chiyonosuke and Kōta. ; : One of the six children, born May 5. Chiyonosuke is given the power to find a route to anywhere. He is good friends with Miyako and Kōta. ; : One of the six children, born August 2. A childhood friend of Misora, and good friends with her and Ryūdō. He is given the divine power of detecting metal objects. However, while wandering around on a sandy beach for two hours, he was able to find only ¥280 (about US$2.50). While he can detect different types of metals, he does not understand what the types are and so is not very good at using this part of his power. ; : A cat, born April 11. Bake was originally a stray, but became attached to Misora and is now her pet. The temple god gave him the ability to speak Japanese and act human when he turned 13 years old. Bake is a heavy smoker. Sources: References External links * Category:Manga of 2000 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Baseball anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Mitsuru Adachi fr:Itsumo Misora ja:いつも美空 tl:Itsumo Misora th:พรอลวนคนอลเวง